


[ME]薛定谔的标记

by Fayyyyy511



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 简介：关于一次介于成功和失败之间的标记*严重警告*：比较OOC的PWP





	[ME]薛定谔的标记

Mark最难以开口的性幻想，是Eduardo的脖颈。

细长，易碎的颈骨，被一层薄薄的肌肉覆盖，表面是白皙到近乎透明的皮肤，皮下青色的静脉隐约可见，脆弱而坚韧，很容易让人联想到优雅的白色天鹅。

更多的，是因为后方长着象征着Eduardo的Omega身份的腺体。

在做爱的过程中，Mark总喜欢把整颗脑袋都埋到Eduardo的颈窝里，肆意地呼吸着属于南美青年热情洋溢的信息素味道，一边被费洛蒙的甜腻刺激得情欲高涨，努力将性器挺进Eduardo生殖腔的最深处，不断抽送摩擦着高热的内壁，企图获得更多的快感。

“Mark……痒。”Eduardo和他一样喘得厉害，但还是压抑着声气。

撒娇似的抱怨，粗重的喘息，交合的水声，充斥在Eduardo这间并不算大的单人寝室。这个小绅士总是有诸多的顾虑，自从Mark对他说过一次有关自己叫床声的下流话，Eduardo就开始在性爱中忍着不叫出来，除非Mark欺负得他受不了，才会咬着嘴唇哼哼唧唧地呻吟。

Eduardo指的是Mark卷曲干燥的发丝，一遍又一遍，随着对方耸动下身的动作，刮过自己的皮肤，连同那些羽毛般的湿润鼻息，激起他的战栗和瘙痒，几乎到了不可忍耐的程度。

“Wardo……”混蛋卷毛充耳不闻，毕竟发情时候的Alpha是比野兽还不理智的存在，所有该在他天才大脑里循环的血液都供给到了下半身，脑子里只有一根紧绷且岌岌可危的神经维系。

他干得又深又狠，Eduardo的产道敏感地收缩了，因为Mark在试图把茎头顶到Omega的子宫里，这对不在发情期的Eduardo来说很不舒服。

Eduardo不是他的Omega，因为他们都很年轻，说这个还太早。没有连结的直接后果就是发情期并不趋同，Eduardo至今都对他的信息素有排异反应，好在临时标记能解决大部分的问题。

“Mark……套子，啊——你，你先出去。”

察觉到对方就要射精，Eduardo用缠在Mark背后的脚蹬了蹬他，结果换来了好几记猛顶，Eduardo尖叫出声，然后马上条件反射地捂住嘴，另一只手不由自主地抚上小腹。Mark插进去了，Eduardo又胀又疼。

“不行！Mark！你不能在里面……”Eduardo显然是感觉到了生殖腔口有什么坚硬的东西在膨胀，是Alpha阴茎根部张开的结，而Mark还在专心地舔吻着他的颈侧，他着急了，敲打着对方的后背，“出去，来不及了！Mark！！”

好在一丝清明终于回到Mark汹涌得像经历着暴风雨的海面的眼底，他及时地撤了出去，这一次比之前的任何一次都要晚，已经胀大一圈的结让Eduardo吃了苦头，拔出来的时候Omega难过哭了。

“混蛋。”Eduardo抽噎着骂了他一句，混杂着一些听不懂的拉丁词，Mark猜是葡萄牙语。

失去了美好内里的容纳，Mark的结一点点消退了下去，但那根狰狞的凶器还剑拔弩张地挺立着，甚至弹跳了好几下，无声地发泄着得不到释放的怨念。

没等Mark要求，Eduardo便主动握住了它，专心地照顾起来，即使脸上还挂着先前流的泪。Mark死死地盯着对方颈肩连接处自己留下的吻痕和牙印，心情复杂地想着Eduardo真是个甜蜜至极的Omega。

遗憾的是，暂时还不是他的。

Mark有些暴躁地拍开Eduardo的手，语气不快地说到，“保险套，快点。”

手淫并不能使他满足，他必须重新回到那片湿漉漉的天堂。

薄薄的一层乳胶包裹住了Mark的阴茎，润滑剂挂也在上面，让那个器官看起来更加粗壮。Eduardo被掰开了腿根，露出中间又红又肿的穴口。

那双斑比似的眼睛水汪汪的，像两颗有质感的琥珀，软乎乎地望着Mark，写满了疲倦，但也无时无刻不在流淌糖分，糯糯地对Mark说着什么，听起来更像是变相的勾引。

“进来吧……别太深，别弄那里，我受不了。”

Mark扶着根部，一下子就顺着柔软的产道捅到了宫颈。

少了一丝亲密无间，也许是心理作用，Mark总觉得怎么弄都不满意，即便Eduardo的甬道依然温暖紧致，抽搐和颤抖的节奏也如此美妙。Mark剧烈地喘着气，下身冲刺的速度和力道半点都没减，反而越来越变本加厉，最后Mark抓住Eduardo胀到极限的阴茎，看见一股股奶白色的精液从滑腻的龟头处洒出来，在空中画了一道弧线，再尽数落到Eduardo的胸膛和腹部。

Mark在Eduardo的身体里停留了一会儿，他在等Omega短暂的高潮过去。

平日里骄傲优雅的小少爷此刻正躺在他的身下，被快感支配了大部分感官和理性，柔韧的身体还在无意识地打着颤，那张比实际年龄偏小的脸蛋红扑扑的，鹿眼正茫然又无辜地望着自己上方的行凶者，眼角和嘴角都有明显的水痕，看得出刚才舒服到了哪种地步。

“唔……”

Mark把还没射的阴茎从Eduardo的里面抽了出来，换来了一声意味不明的轻吟。Eduardo在Mark的摆弄下，双腿支棱曲起，脚掌踩在床单上，直接把最隐秘的私处都暴露给了这个Alpha。

有大量黏腻透明的液体沾在Eduardo腿根，都是从中间的那个合不拢还在缩动的小嘴里吐出来的。Mark发情期的欲望还没有排解，就已经把他的Omega男朋友操成了这幅淫荡的样子，产道都变成了Omega发情时才会有的状态，带着性成熟的香甜，适合深入，然后标记，受孕。

“再来一次吧。”

Eduardo主动索取，他能把这一切做得人畜无害纯洁无比，好像是只等待受精的母鹿，用手指在肉穴口进进出出，埋怨雄兽没有把精液赐予自己。

——可他刚刚才拒绝了我的结。

Mark有点生气，没由来的，他喊了Eduardo一句dirty whore，又把阴茎塞了回去，没有插到底，只是用龟头稍稍陷入Omega的第二入口，对准那个很能出水的地方猛顶，但说什么也不都进去。

“啊……啊，Mark！Mark——别，别这么……玩。”

食髓知味的内里，记住了Mark阴茎的尺寸和每一条脉络，Eduardo整张脸皱到了一起，他渴望被用力地贯穿。

如愿看到Eduardo被折磨成了一只可怜兮兮的小动物，Mark心里那股无名的火才消下去了一点。

这个该死的，不知天高地厚的Omega，把自己交给别人，还妄想不被标记。Mark对这种所谓的信任感到不舒服，因为他对此不屑一顾，如果不是他，是别的Alpha，Eduardo还是会这么幼稚吗？允许不戴套，要成结的时候才推开和拒绝，Mark还是在发情期，他完全可以凭着冲动标记Eduardo。

Mark发泄似的干着Eduardo，整根抽出又全部进入，大开大合地顶撞进Eduardo的身体里，同时疯狂地在对方的锁骨和脖子周围留下吻痕和牙印。Eduardo被弄得发抖，忍不住握住自己身前的阴茎开始套弄，那里才射过不久，暂时还不能勃起。贪图快感的Omega重重地揉着前端，铃口一张一合地渗出晶莹前液，连同后面Mark给予的刺激叠加，Eduardo仰着头闭上眼，任由无射精的高潮冲刷过自己的所有感官。

这一次Eduardo用了很久才回过神，他浑身上下都湿透了，从内到外的意义上的，仿佛刚从水里被捞起来，一时间Mark都忘记自己才是发情的那个，因为Eduardo表现出来的样子就是一个十足十的散发着信息素味的Omega，等待着交配，再被烙上属于别的雄性的烙印。Mark握紧Eduardo的手臂，冲刺得更快，每次都狠狠地凿开Omega又湿又甜的穴肉。

保险套束缚着快感摄入，Mark暴躁极了，好像怎么样都射不出来，这让卷毛Alpha很是郁闷。

明明原先他们也有使用套子，可能是Mark在发情，所以看什么都不顺眼，对一切也都很挑剔。

再次把头部埋进Eduardo宫腔里也不能舒缓这份焦躁，Mark受不了地猛地拔出来，Eduardo还有点懵，长着斑比眼的Omega疑惑地望着忽然停止索取的男友，努力把思绪拉回到正常状态。

“怎么了？”

Eduardo感觉到Mark信息素里包含了不太稳定的东西，巴西青年在第一时间试图安抚这个看起来不安的Alpha，他们有临时标记，因此这是本能。

或许是真正的目的太过得寸进尺，Mark抿紧了唇线，他这样对Eduardo说，“我不想用套子。”

“为什么？”

Eduardo这下是真的不解了，“你想让我怀孕吗？”

“……”Mark瞪了Eduardo一眼。

Eduardo往后缩了缩脖子，像只受到惊吓的小鹿。

“我不想用这个，想标记你，Wardo。”

Mark把轻薄的乳胶膜从自己的阴茎上扯下来，他对Eduardo抛了一记直球。

面前的Omega似乎没想过会是这个答案，低下脑袋想了很久，久到Mark都不耐烦了。

正要开口让Eduardo忘记一分钟前他说过的话时，Eduardo打断了Mark就要冲出喉咙的语句。

“可以，但不是现在。”

来自巴西的斑比知道如何甜蜜地方式拒绝人，Eduardo焦糖色的眼睛此刻只被Mark占据，望着他的眼神就像随时能淌出糖浆，正在以软糯的口音对Mark做了一个保证，关于将来的。

Mark思考了一会儿，觉得可以接受。

最后他还是把精液射进了Eduardo的肠道，然后在Omega的后颈腺体上留了一个很深的咬痕。

看着Eduardo呜咽着呻吟的样子，Mark知道这个临时标记大概会管得上足够久，足以保护Eduardo远离那些不长眼的Alpha的骚扰。

闭上眼睛的那一刻，Mark希望的是未来的那天快点到来。

FIN


End file.
